mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
MSS Relay Interview - Part 2: Saori Onishi (Seisa's VA)
Relay Interview of All Singing Cast in “Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku”! Part 2: Saori Onishi (Voice Actress of Seisa Mikagura) :As the Mikagura School Suite series done by Last Note. get expanded, it will be aired as an anime version start from April 6th! Mikagura Academy, the Academy which Eruna Ichinomiya entered is actually an unexpected, cultural-club based academy with battle and ability systems!? Raise the curtain for the wondrous yet unbeatable school life of Eruna and the other students! :This time, we did a relay interview of all singing cast as a part of Mikagura Academy feature! The second interview is about Saori Onishi, who voiced our heroine, Seisa Mikagura. She will tell us about the anime highlight, as well as behind the scene of Houkago Kakumei, Rakuen Fanfare, and Esoragoto Spiral. A deeply interesting series which is not only about fun academy life ;――What is your first impression about “Mikagura School Suite”? :Saori Onishi (Onishi, for short): Since it is an unusual anime adaptation which series start from several songs then become light novels and comics, I wondered excitedly on how will this turned out. When I read the original story in comic version, at first I thought that the art is cute and there is so many characters with their own characteristics. I also think that this series is interesting since it inserts the club battles. :When I thought that this series is only focused about Eruna and school comedy at first, there are so much background story for each character there… I also listen to Kuzuryuu-san and Akama-kun’s song in NND, and since it also inserts the music video, I can see their character and their own problem in each song. Such as Akama-kun’s reason to keep his ‘mask’ intact, it is really deep for me, and make me thinks that this (series) is not only about school life. Seisa, a cute girl who is not only reliable, but also a natural airhead ;――What is your impression about Seisa? :Onishi: She doesn’t resemble me at all, you know (laugh). I rarely think about things too much and act quite carelessly a lot, but Seisa-chan is a type of person who considers everything, and actually thinks before talking or doing something. She is the extreme on the opposite side of Eruna (laugh). Although she is reliable like a headmistress granddaughter should be, she also has a part of her which is still traumatized from the past. She is also a bit natural airhead, and it’s kind of cute to see her can’t be separated with her transient world. ;――Is there any direction or thing you specifically paid attention to during the recording? :Onishi: I paid attention to not let her show too much emotion when voicing her. She doesn’t move too much, either, so I paid attention to it, too (laughs). Since Seisa-chan always have stern and calm demeanor, I felt I tend to correct my own posture during recording (laughs). “Houkago Kakumei”, the cheerful and positive song with word game lyrics ;――Anime Opening and Ending Theme are sung together by Eruna, Seisa, and Otone. First, what kind of song “Houkago Kakumei” is? :Onishi: The song is sung by three people, it shows Eruna’s positivism, the tempo is cheerful and upbeat, and it is also full of positive thoughts in the lyrics, like “Isn’t curiosity a form of reckless implementation?” and such. Also, maybe this is Last Note.’s specialty, but the word play is also interesting. The “Mahou no aikotoba wa pa pa pa no pa” phrase is cute and catchy. But it was quite hard to sing it… ;――How was the recording? :Onishi: Generally speaking, the singing range is vast! Although the A~B-melody is relatively low, but the first passage of the hook is incredibly high. Despite doing the adjustment while singing the song, when we going down from the high notes, the A and B melody is really low, and in the end it became a hard fight against the balance. On top of that, we should sing it in our character voice. While I’m aware with my character when singing A~B melody, the hook has me to sing cheerfully, so maybe if you listen to it carefully, you will wonder “Huh? Is this really Seisa-chan?” (laugh). Also the lyrics is crowded in the middle of fast tempo, so I motivated myself by saying, “I can do my best in reciting line smoothly as a voice actress!” and sang it (laugh). ;――Please tell us about your favorite phrase or point in “Houkago Kakumei”. :Onishi: The “Mahou no aikotoba wa pa pa pa no pa!” phrase, of course. It left a deep impression on me the first time I listened to it. The next is the rap part. It’s the first four lines of the song, on the interlude. Please listen to the result of my broken English there (laugh). There are also a lot of duet parts like “Say! (Yeah!) Koe ga chiisai zo” line, which makes me want to sing it once again in a live performance or something. And I think the karaoke is catchy too! “Rakuen Fanfare”, a song with run through melody and catchy lyrics ;――What is your impression about “Rakuen Fanfare” after hearing it for the first time? :Onishi: When I first heard it, the melody is slow, and the tempo gradually rises. I think the song is as positive as the opening song, and makes you instantly think of Eruna. Although Seisa-chan is not the type of person who is high tension and noisy, I made her sounds like if it is about singing, she will do her best too!, something like that (laugh). The song also has word repetition, like “toko toko toko toko tokoton ne” line, so maybe it will leave a remnant in whoever who listen to it easily. ;――What is your thoughts after recording? :Onishi: It’s quite difficult, but not as hard as “Houkago Kakumei” so I can sang it in more Seisa-like voice. Also since the enjoyment wouldn’t be transmitted if I don’t sing this song with a smile, I tried my best to always lift up my corners of the mouth while singing (laugh). The hook is also hard, as I expected. And the words are crowded in the middle of all songs so there is no break to breath. Everyone who sings along with the karaoke, please do your best (laugh). ;――Please tell us about your favorite phrase or point in “Rakuen Fanfare”. :Onishi: I like the “Suki suki suki no suki darake yo la la la love me tender” part in D-melody. It became an ear worm for me from the first time I listen to it. The word is great and so does the melody. However, since it is D-melody, it can’t be quite heard in the anime ending (laugh). I will be very happy if everyone enjoy this song. Striking wonderfully both in duet and battle, beware of Seisa’s godly appearance! ;――Please leave a message to all fans out there. :Onishi: I think it is a series which is easy to be followed by anyone, and once you see the past and relations between the characters, you cannot take your eyes of them. The battle scene is also worth-seeing too. Since there are so many characters, I’m pretty sure you can easily find your favorite one! I hope you like Seisa-chan, too (laugh). Although a club activity is essential in an academy, every club has its interesting trait, too. The character activities are also a great point of this series, especially Eruna’s lively trait, so please watch the anime while imagining, “Is the after record scene passionate like this, too?” (laugh). :Aside from being the member of After School Paradise Club, it is also my first time to sing an opening and ending song at once. The three of us did our best singing Last Note.’s wonderful, yet difficult song while keep being in character (laugh). Please enjoy the anime version, too. How will Seisa-chan change and growth along with the series, I anticipate it too, just like everyone. Since Seisa-chan is called as “Goddess”, I tried my best to make my goddess-ness appears when voicing her (laugh). Would you like to try opening the gate of Mikagura Academy, too? References *http://mikagura-gakuen.com/special_01_2.html -- Original source (Japanese) Category:Interview